Emma
Emma (エマ, Ema) is the main protagonist of The Promised Neverland. Like all the other children in the Grace Field House, she is an "orphan". Appearance Emma is a young girl with short, messy orange hair with one lock sticking up along with green eyes. Like all the other children at the orphanage, she wears the standard uniform. She wears a shirt and skirt like the other girls and has brown shoes. Personality She acts as an older sister to the other children and loves her family very much. Emma is sweet, heroic, caring, has a big heart and is a little naive, causing her to readily put herself at risk to ensure the safety of the whole group before anything else. Out of the main trio (along with Norman and Ray), she is the most vocal and unwilling to budge on this part of the plan even as their power struggle with Mama continues. History Past Emma was born in 2034, being sent to Plant 3 a year later, growing up along with several other children, making friends with Norman and Ray, and being looked after by Mama Izabella. On January 1, 2039, 4 years later, Norman eventually became ill and Mama ordered no one to stay with him so he would not get sick, but Emma disobeyed this rule several times, trying to talk to Norman, but being stopped by Mama until she finally Found a way for them to talk: over a cordless phone. Sometime in the same year, she, Norman and Ray went to the gate and asked them what they would do when they went outside, she says she would like to ride a giraffe. However, they do not enter the gate, Introduction Arc With the introduction of the series, Emma, like every day, wakes up at 6 in the morning and wakes up all the children, helping them to dress up and play with them. Going to the kitchen, she meets Ray and Norman, giving them a good day. Because she's playing with the kids, Ray asks if she was five, irritating Emma. Mama calls her and affirms that she should not change, because she loves his loving way, rejoicing her. They prepare lunch and lunch, then they all do the Intelligence Tests, with the older trio taking the perfect notes, to Emma's happiness because of the affection she would receive from Izabella. After the tests, they go outside and play catch, with Norman being the catcher. While hiding in the forest, she stumbles upon the fence and begins to think about the "outside world." Returning to the handle, She is the last to be caught by Norman, even though he is superior to him in physical abilities. Outraged, she asks Ray how that was possible, he explains that he wins because of the tactics and gives him a brief lesson on the strategies he uses. Later, they all gather for Conny's farewell, where she reveals her dream of being a mother like Mama and who will never abandon them. His dream touches everyone and Emma embraces her. Conny is taken by Mama, causing sadness to Emma. She goes to the bedroom and finds Little Bernie, Conny's stuffed animal, asking how she could. Ray says he saw the lights on the gate, meaning Conny would still be there. Norman offers to go there with Emma and they will. When they arrive at the gate, they find the place empty, with only one truck. Emma decides to leave Bernie in the truck but is shocked to see Conny's body lifeless. When they hear a noise, they hide under the truck and see two tall beings, deducing that they are demons. Listening to their conversation, They discover that the orphanage is a human flesh farm and that they are products in addition to Mama know everything. The two run away from the gate and Emma falls to the ground, in a state of denial about everything she has discovered, but Norman brings her back to reality, causing Emma to scream and cry. Norman consoles her, telling him that they will run away with all their brothers, but for now, they would pretend they knew nothing. Realizing Norman's calm, she decides not to cry anymore and to have the same Norman tactics. Telling him that they will flee with all their brothers, but for now, they would pretend they knew nothing. The two return to the house and tell Ray that they have not gotten anything, even though they have forgotten Little Bernie there. While sleeping, Emma has a nightmare where she sees Conny dead at a dinner table, with a demon wanting to devour her, waking up scared. She begins her routine, but with a sad and discouraged expression, until she finds Norman and pretends to be happy, remembering her speech the day before. After the tests, Emma and Norman talk outside the orphanage, she comments on the windows with bars impossible to open from the house, comparing the orphanage like a cage. Skills Emma has great physical abilities and great reflexes, making her always the last one to be caught in the catch-and-shoot games. Emma is the child with more breath and physical capacity of the house, being superior even of Norman, that can only catch them because of her strategies. Emma is a very clever girl, being along with Ray and Norman the one who makes perfect marks in the tests, this makes her the strategist: calculating and analytical. It is said that Emma has an incredible ability to learn, which allowed her to always be among the top three children. Thanks to this, she is also able to memorize things perfectly, as she said it would be easy to memorize 10 types of team formation. She proved to know and understand Morse code. She has a great ability to manipulate her expressions and feelings and may fool Mama Izabella who even checked her heartbeat. Trivia *According to Kaiu Shirai, since she started writing The Promised Neverland, the protagonist was a girl. *Emma is being prepared to become a mama by Izabella, having all the requirements: perfect notes and the recommendation of her mother. References Navigation Category:Orphans Category:Alive Category:Escaped